The present invention generally relates to enhancement of antimicrobial solutions and more specifically to medical devices with a light source and antimicrobial solutions.
Microbes exist that cause harm or disease in living tissues.
Light of certain wavelengths has been demonstrated to improve or “super-charge” the effects of certain antimicrobial or anti-microbial agents, creating a synergistic effect to destroy or inhibit microbial growth.
Most chemical reactions work best at a certain temperature. These ideal temperatures vary for each reaction. A “scalding chart” might indicate that water of 130 degrees is safe under an exposure of 30 seconds, but over that it causes burns. Water of 120 degrees may be safe up to 5 minutes.
It would be desirable to add light of certain wavelengths to a device that holds certain antimicrobial agents in close proximity to tissues, so a synergistic effect can be created to destroy or inhibit microbial growth on the tissues.